This invention relates to a mobile X-ray apparatus for the type used in hospitals, skilled-care nursing homes, and like institutions, and which is utilized to obtain radiographs of bed-ridden patients.
In hospitals and like institutions it is a common practice to provide mobile X-ray systems of the type that can be transported and readily positioned at bedside in order to obtain radiographs. Prior art commercially available units of this type frequently have limitations as to maneuverability and flexibility of operation. Such units tend to be clumsy and are often excessively heavy, requiring a power drive in order to move the unit from place-to-place. Furthermore, the design of the unit is such that there are limitations as to movement of the X-ray tube head. Such limitations frequently preclude moving the tube head too far to either side of the supporting base because if moved too far the weight of the tube head may render the unit unstable, causing it to tip over. Also, restrictions on rotation or swinging of the tube head limits the range of positioning of the tube head relative to a bed-ridden patient, thereby creating difficulties for the X-ray technician who is attempting to position the tube head at a precise location. Furthermore, the design of many commercially available mobile X-ray units is such that the units occupy an excessively large amount of floor area making it difficult to position the unit properly where there are narrow spacings between hospital beds.